The Nice Guys
by cestes12
Summary: 3 best friends struggle bring their friend group together for the summer. Along the way they run into some tragedies and some bumps in the road. It's up to them to overcome these as a team.


Collin Estes

ENG 101

 _The Nice Guys_

Life would have seemed so sweet until the day my best friend left in the flash of an eye. Just when you think everything is okay, it gets taken right out of your hand. All I wanted was for another great summer with the most amazing friends a man could ask for, but my best friend Kenny decided to go to summer camp without informing the rest of us.

"Don't you guys miss Kenny?" asks Scarface.

"We can't go much longer without the whole crew!" states Brian.

"Let's somehow join Kenny at camp this summer!" says Thurgood.

"How are we supposed to accomplish this Thurgood?" asks Scarface and Brian.

"We can start baking our own homemade brownies and sell enough for all of us to join him." Says Thurgood.

So everyone went searching for the best recipe they could get their hands on to get started. As the days go on, I started to ask my coworkers if they knew of any recipes for making the perfect brownie. One after another I asked the people I knew best and it wasn't seeming like it was getting anywhere. Finally I stumbled upon the secretary with the answer that I needed. Sarah, the secretary, began to explain that she could make some and bring them to work the next day. I was so excited to tell my friends that I had gotten something help us move forward to the next step. We began making signs, business cards, and ads to help promote our new fundraiser. The next day Sarah brought 3 pans full of these delicious looking brownies.

"Now don't go and eat all these before you make any money Thurgood!" Says Sarah.

"Of course not, priorities always comes first!" says Thurgood.

"You don't owe me anything except to spread the love and joy of these magnificent treats!" explains Sarah.

"Thank you again Sarah, but before I go just know that my friends and I appreciate this more than you will ever realize!" ensures Thurgood.

As soon as I arrived with the brownies, we hit the streets to start giving out free samples and a way to get ahold of us. Since we only brought the one pan full of brownies, we were only able to get our name out there to so many. The next morning we got our first phone call, but it was who we were expecting to call. Scarface answered the phone and it was my friend from high school, Coco. She invitingly wants to speak to me.

"Hey Thurgood, I haven't seen you in years! Are you busy?" asks Coco.

"I'm in a situation with my friends, what's going on?" says Thurgood.

"I was just wondering if we could get together sometime in the future and maybe catch up?" says Coco promisingly.

"I can't today, but tomorrow shouldn't be a problem. I can meet at the park around noon tomorrow if that works for you?" says Thurgood promptly.

"Sounds great! I'll see you then!" answers Coco happily.

In the mix of my friends and I trying to embark on our road to meet up with Kenny again, I have one last thing to take care of. Shortly after I reunite with Coco in the park, it was like I instantly fell in love with her! I never knew I had so much in common with one person, besides my friends of course. After the park, we walked to candy shop, so she could lick the lollipop. She ended up buying a whole bag of candy for us to share for the rest of the date. Before we went our separate ways, she had something to say.

"Hey Thurgood, I know this is the first time we've seen each other in a long time, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over and bake some brownies with me next time?" asks Coco.

"Brownies? What kind of brownies are we talking about?" questions Thurgood.

"They are the same brownies my grandmother taught me how to make when I was a little girl!" Continues Coco

"I would be more than happy to come see your place and spend some quality time making brownies with you!"

Briefly afterwards I walked back home to see what was going on with the guys. The phones were going off the hook. People from all around town were craving to get these brownie down there throat. One guy even said he would pay for 3 whole pans. We were happy business was booming, except that we were only down to less than one pan of brownies and its Thursday night. I quickly decided to make a phone call to Sarah at work to see if she could whip some brownies up. After trying to call her three times, it was time to give up on the night. Luckily I had work in the morning so, that was my last chance to catch her. When I came to work in the morning, Sarah was already in a meeting with corporate so it wasn't a good time. I couldn't wait any longer. We need to sell these last of our orders to make our money for camp. I went over to Coco's to see if she was free. As I arrived something seemed really wrong. When I knocked on her door, her neighbor from across the hall said she passed away from lack of oxygen. I couldn't believe my eyes, not only was this beautiful woman gone in a blink of an eye, but my friends and I can't sell enough brownies to be able to spend the summer at camp together. When I went home to break the news to the guys, they had eaten the rest of the brownies except one. This brownie reminded me of the stressful day I just encountered. I chose to eat this brownie and go to sleep as well. Less than an hour later, we were all abruptly awoken by no one other than our best friend Kenny. Summer Camp got canceled.


End file.
